GeneticGamer
'' "Fuck this guy. Hes making his stream more toxic by having no light source and having a shitty attitude. He is talking in 3rd person all the time, like someone is in the room" '' —GeneticGamer Biography Have you ever felt a feeling of despair? anguish? Like the light has been stripped from your very being? When you lose all hope, you run the risk of losing yourself in the darkness; depending on whether you possess the fortitude, you may not ever find your way back out. One special young boy has lived that pain, he has been consumed by that pain, and he has overcome that pain. In the earlier days of the troll discord, a lad by the name of SosukeAizen found his way into the fray. At first, he seemed normal enough but, there was always something that seemed off about him. Like most, he would hop into Wings' Twitch chat, sneak-diss, get banned, and make a few more accounts. As time ticked on and streams passed, he began getting more persistant, unrelenting, spamming viewers in Wings' chat in Twitch whispers asking them to ask Wings to unban his 'geneticgamer' account. The more he was around, the deeper into the KiwiFags like to call the gay ops Aizen went, trying to get Wings' phone number, his family's phone numbers and addresses. He had become the BingeWings before BingeWings. He had begun to lose his mind with the trolling. This shift in Aizen's mindset led to his most infamous quote (see above) whining about Wings' lightsource management and the meme of Sosuke's lightsource emporium. Aizen's presence in the Discord was an odd one. He would whine all day and just say weird shit like constantly going to talk about porn stars, rattling off a good 23 names like it was nothing. In early March of 2018, Wings was SWATted by some dildo. Around that time, IcePoseidon had been the most recent guest on PKA before the incident happened. Seeing as his audience was infamous for doing that sort of thing, we believed that the SWATting was a product of IcePoseidon’s fans finding out about the Wings trolling scene, and they wanted to make their mark. Now, that is still the general consensus but, in retrospect, after the Aizen’s presence in the Discord ending, there is also the possibility that he had something to do with it. Around the early-mid point of the Wings-surgery saga, where Wings was claiming to be in the process of scheduling his bariatric surgery but kept getting caught in lies. During the point where Wings first claimed he had the plane tickets to Mexico (which later turned out to be a lie), Aizen came up with the idea that we should "call the airport and tell them Wings has guns to get him on the no-fly list." If we were all in-person, sitting together in a room, he would have gotten 1000+ CmonBruhs glaring, burning holes into his soul. His Smartboi plan resulted in him being banned from the Discord. After being banished from the Discord, Aizen continued spamming Wings’ Twitch chat with his collection of geneticgamer accounts for a little while, but eventually, he mysteriously vanished. After his disappearance, a new character soon popped up out of the blue. A character that went by the name of ImSorryWings came into Wings’ chat claiming he had left the trolls and begging for Wings’ forgiveness. He made it clear that his mission was to “troll the trolls”. He went about this by making an alt to sit in the Discord and tell Wings and his mods who in the chat were trolls and just feeding them all information. It proved to be a minor nuisance but, ultimately uneventful. He began doing things very similar to what Aizen was best known for: spamming people’s Twitch whispers trying to place the blame of the no-fly list plan on the likes of people such as GLThompson, sending messages along the lines of “GLThompson is trying to call in a bomb threat to the airport to get Wings on the no-fly list”. GLThompson was and is someone who barely talks in the discord and never really did anything to “troll” Wings. He is ultimately a bystander that watches Wings’ retardation unfold, he obviously didn’t do anything of the sort but, Aizen was trying to target one of the more well-known names and Thompson ended up being caught in the crossfire. Eventually, after his plan proved futile, Aizen--once again-- vanished from the scene. It after a few months, he it turns out he had been making a name for himself in the DarkSydePhil scene. Since his name had been tarnished in the Wings trolling scene, he turned to trying to gain trust among DSP and his group of ass-kissers. Aizen had gotten to the point where he had become a recognized name to DSP via being active in DSP’s chat and forums, making Twitch emotes for Phil. Later, during one of DSP’s streams, DSP provided us with the knowledge that Aizen had been paypigging with cheers while the stream was offline to ask weird questions, likely trying to gain Phil’s trust in hopes to get mod in the chat. After a couple more months passed, DSP informed us that Aizen had been involved in some scheme to get DSP investigated by the FBI for child pr0n. Aizen's GeneticGamer antics ended up get him a good bit of recognition on KiwiFarms where they discussed dumb shit he was getting up to at the time. Aizen hadn't been heard from by anyone in the Wings scene for a while, so it was seeming as though this weirdo might have either completely abandoned Wings for DSP but, alas, we’d unfortunately hear from lil’ Sosuke one last time. After FiremanCandor performed the “Holy Cleansing” on the “Whale Watching Enthusiasts” Discord server and introduced the SLVGE Discord server to the public, on the second day of it being public, the SLVGE member stream displayed a terrifyingly fitting message: “Welcome GeneticGamer. Leave your weapons by the door.” He tried and failed to shit-talk FiremanCandor. After the short back-and forth between Candor and Aizen, Aizen ended by saying “Nah in my own man I can leave right now and never come back” (as if that was some sort of threat) followed by “Watch this”. He left...and then tried to join back three days later on July 7th. He was banned shortly thereafter. Aizen has been seen lurking around the Twitch chats of Wings and GiveMeTheCrown. When in Wings' chat he's kissing Wings and his mods' asses. He was quoted in GiveMeTheCrown's stream saying "I hate incest porn, it has to be proper. I just don't like the plot", for some reason thinking it's appropriate for him to let us all know he's into incest. He also stated that "dude jordie sister used to look ok", again for some reason thinking it's appropriate to broadcast his lust for Wings' sister when she was underage(It's implied that he was speaking on the video on Wings' channel where she had got her learner's permit where she was like 15, seeing as, aside from her relatively "recent" Facebook posts, this is the only other time she had been shown). All in all, it's a mystery as to what the fuck is up with this dude. His autism is through the roof, he is attracted to adolescent girls, and he is incestuous. How much more of a creep can this guy be? Only time will tell. Category:The Discord Category:Bootlickers Category:Wings' Online Sphere‎